Different designs of rotation dampers for vibration damping of the structure of a motor vehicle are known from the prior art. Thus, DE 10 2011 101 350 A1 discloses a rotation damper for a motor vehicle, comprising at least one damper element for damping the relative movement between a first mass disposed on the side of the wheel suspension and a second mass disposed on the side of the vehicle body. In this case, the damper element has at least one rotatable damper part, which can be displaced into a rotational movement by way of a lifting element movable through movement of the mass and mechanically coupled in movement to the damper part, wherein at least one spring damping element is integrated into the mechanical movement coupling between lifting element and rotatable damper part.